


A short summary

by MurdersintheMorgue



Series: The Poet and the Philosopher [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: It's too much effort to type the rest out, Multi, but yeah les Amis and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan Prouvaire was a poet.<br/>Grantaire an artist.<br/>And they loved happily ever after.</p><p> </p><p>(Just a summary of the relationships in Poet And the Philosopher, and background of Grantaire and Jehan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short summary

Jehan Prouvaire was a poet.  
His mind worked in lines of rhyming words and haikus. He saw the world through an artist's eyes; with beauty and realizm.  
He understood Grantaire's cynicism.  
Grantaire was an artist.  
His eyes saw the world as it really was; dark, cold and unforgiving. He didn't understand why people tried so hard to change the way things are. No matter what anyone did, there was still going to be cruelty in the world.  
And so Grantaire and Jehan became inseparable.  
They had met at age ten when Grantaire shoved some kid on the playground too hard, and the new red head from Texas with shoulder length curls and wearing purple jeans with a flower on his shirt pushed Grantaire harder, causing the child to fall to the ground.  
It had amused Grantaire, and he invited the red head to sit with him at lunch. They were always seen together since then.  
When Jehan turned eighteen, he bought a small two bedroom apartment in the city.  
Two months later Grantaire lived there too.  
At twenty Jehan's first book of published poems was a best seller.  
At twenty four Grantaire looked up from the bottom of his empty bottle to find his first sold out art show was a reality.  
grantaire met Courfeyrac and Eponine at the show. They grew fast friends.  
At the first meeting they attended Jehan found he only had eyes for Combeferre and Grantaire saw God in Enjolras.  
They giggled about boys all night.  
Jehan married Combeferre in June.  
Grantaire and Enjolras the next December.  
When Jehan turned twenty eight he and Combeferre finally finished the adoption process, bringing home little Annamarie, age five.  
Grantaire took custody of Eponine's fatherless and unwanted son, named Francis. They never found out who the boy's real father was.  
Eponine married Courfeyrac years later, in Vegas during some crazy road trip they did to "get away from all this domestic bullshit".  
They didn't want any kids, content to mooch off of their friends.  
Annamarie became fast friends with Cosette and Marius's daughter; Rose.  
Gavroche watched his sister's friends' kids for money, which he later spent on computer programming software, and eventually became a well known hacker online.  
Enjolras became a successful lawyer, taking cases that seemed impossible and turning out unexpected results.  
Grantaire's art became well known all over Europe, and he was invited to paint the Royal Family in Denmark, and all his friends were invited to party at the palace.  
Jehan's poetry became famous throughout the country.  
Combeferre was a Philosophy teacher at the local high school, helping struggling students get into some of the greatest colleges in the country.  
Courfeyrac and Eponine took over her parents' Bed and Breakfast, and Cosette helped out when she could.  
Marius became a law teacher at the local college.  
Bahorel and Feuilly opened a bakery, which provided pastries for Eponine and Courfeyrac's B&B.  
Joly became a successful doctor.  
Bousset took care of the kids, and Musichetta started a day care.  
Annamarie became Matt.  
And they lived happily ever after.  
Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> My uncle was actually invited to paint the prince of denmark, and my mom said they have the best parties.


End file.
